the real Meaning of Love
by CherryBlossom414
Summary: Sora,Kairi,Namine,Roxas,Hayner,and olette are all 19.Read the story as we watch our favorite characters evovle into full grown adults and understand what is the real meaning of love.


Okay people I don't want any flames on this fanfiction. I just had the idea and wanted to try it. If you have nothing to say about this fanfiction, then don't say anything at all. Remember R&R and No flames!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters I just want to go more in depth with them and share my fanfiction with the community.

Summary: _Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Olette, and Hayner are all 19. All of them have already finished Highschool and college. Sora and Kairi have been dating since highschool. Roxas and Namine have started dating in the first year of college and have been dating for four years. Hayner and Olette still have yet to admit their feelings for each other. Read as how our favorite characters grow up and learn what love really is. _

&The Real Meaning of Love&

By:CherryBlossom414

Ch1:The Very Annoying Man

Roxas and Namine lived together. The same goes for Sora and Kairi. Sora knew Roxas and Namine were a little stressed out because of Axel so he had the perfect idea. A weekend at the beach.

_/Flashback/_

_Axel: "Roxas guess my age." /pokes Roxas/_

_Roxas: "I already know your age, no need to guess."_

_Axel: "Aww, come on just guess." /continues poking Roxas/_

_Roxas: "No."_

_Axel: "Well, how about you Namine want to guess my age?"/pokes Namine/_

_Namine: "Sorry but no, we already know your age Axel."_

_Roxas: "Namine is right, we know your age so no need to guess your age."_

_Axel: "Aww, come on it was just for fun. Of course you would agree with Namine she's your girlfriend."_

_Namine: "That's only one of the reasons, Axel it's just that-"_

_Roxas: "IT'S JUST THAT YOUR ANNOYING ME!"_

_Namine: "Roxas calm down."_

_Axel: "Okay, fine have to your way, then how about you guess my birthday you don't know my birthday."_

_Roxas/sighs/ _

_\End Flashback\_

Sora and Kairi rang the doorbell. "Hey Nam, Roxas you there?"Kairi asked and knocked the door. Roxas opened the door. "Roxas you look a little tired."Sora said. "Yea, Axel broke into our house and started to annoy me about his mother's birthday."Roxas said and welcomed them in. "Where's Nam?"Kairi asked. "She's in the /yawn/ livingroom, Axel is annoying her too."Roxas said.

Kairi, Sora, and Roxas walked into the livingroom. "Hey Nam, Hey Nam, Hey Namine, Hey N-a-m-i-n-e."Axel said. Namine had a headache. "What is it?"Namine asked angry. "I don't know I thought it was fun annoying you."Axel said. "Ha, ha very funny."Namine said sarcastically. "I know I should be a comedian."Axel said.

Namine sighed and looked up she saw, her best friend, her boyfriend and her best friend's boyfriend. "OMG, thank god you guys are here."Namine said and hugged Kairi. "Sora go keep, uh Axel busy."Kairi said. Sora nodded. Sora sat down next to Axel. "Hello, Axel."Sora said. "Hello, So-ra, hello Sora, hello S-o-r-a."Axel said.

"Uh huh, right."Sora said. Kairi, Roxas, and Namine walked into the kitchen to get some peace and quiet. "You know Axel might come in here."Roxas said. "No, no Sora has him distracted."Kairi said. "You sure Sora can handle him I mean even Roxas and I can't handle him."Namine said. "Here, guys have some coffee."Kairi said and handed them both coffee mugs.

Namine took a sip of her coffee. "Thanks."Namine said. "So tell me why is Axel like this?"Kairi asked. "Well, he said that the organization doesn't like him anymore."Roxas said. "Ha, don't like him they want to kill him!"Namine yelled. "Nam calm down."Kairi said. Namine sat back down. "Okay, Sora and I thought since this little incident with Axel you guys need a weekend away from Axel, everything else, and anything else that annoys you."Kairi said.

"You sure Axel won't follow along?"Namine asked. "Nope, Sora has it all taken care of."Kairi said.

In the Livingroom

"So what do you want to do for fun S-o-r-a?"Axel asked. Even sora couldn't handle him. "I don't know. But you know what I have three tickets to uh Mexico you want to go? Nam and Roxas are going."Sora said. "Why I'd love to S-o-r-a."Axel said. Axel grabbed the fake tickets Sora had made the night before.

/_Flashback/_

_Sora: "Hey Kai, can you help me with these?"_

_Kairi: "Sure, what are these?"_

_Sora: "Fake tickets to Mexico."_

_Kairi: "Sora I didn't know you wanted to go to Mexico that bad."_

_Sora: "No, these are for Axel."_

_Kairi: "Uh huh."_

_Sora: "No, do you remember that Axel is bugging Nam and Roxas?"_

_Kairi: "Yea I remember."_

_Sora: "I was thinking we could plan a trip of relaxation for them, but of course we would come along."_

_Kairi: "So your saying that, we're all going to the Bahamas and Axel is spending three days in Mexico?"_

_Sora: "Yes, perfect plan isn't it?"_

_Kairi: "Wow, one of your plans might actually work."_

_\End Flashback\_

Back into the kitchen Roxas, Namine, and Kairi were still talking. Roxas and Namine were a little calmed down now. "I didn't know Sora is capable of these kinds of things."Namine said. "I was surprised too."Kairi said. "So all four of us are going to spend the week in the Bahamas while Axel spends his in Mexico?"Roxas asked. "Yup."Kairi said.

"Finally a vacation **without **Axel."Namine said. "Finally."Roxas said. "You guys haven't had **one** vacation **without **Axel?"Kairi asked. "We at first we did then he stalked us and well."Namine said. "Ruined the moments."Roxas said. "Really?"Kairi asked. They both nodded. "I wonder how Sora is doing with Axel?"Roxas said. "I'm not sure let's go check."Kairi said. "No, no we don't want to even look at Axel."Namine said. "Fine, fine I'll go you two stay here or go to your room and rest or something."Kairi said.

"I agree, I am kinda sleepy."Roxas said. Namine put her mug in the sink and Roxas surprised her. Roxas hugged her from behind. "Roxas what are you doing?"Namine asked. "We're going to sleep aren't we, you seem to tired to walk upstairs."Roxas said and picked her up bridal style. Roxas slowly walked up the stairs with Namine in his arms.

Namine cupped his face with her hand. "Aww that was sweet."Namine said. "Che, only for you."Roxas said. Both of them were already in their room. Both of them changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. Now we all know that Sora's memories or sometimes sayings have an affect on Roxas right? Well they were haunting him in his sleep.

Sora knew what he was doing and decided to give the couple the next step in their relationship. "Sora what are you doing?"Kairi asked. "You know what ever I sometimes think it goes to Roxas right?"Sora asked. "Yea, but what are you planning with this?"Kairi asked. "You'll see, go to their bedroom door and watch, the door is open."Sora said.

"Is it anything perverted?"Kairi asked. "Nah, not even close, now go and watch."Sora said. Kairi nodded and went upstairs. All she saw was two peaceful figures sleeping. "Damn it Sora this is stupid."Kairi said. She was about to go downstairs. "Kai, I can hear you through the walkie talkie."Sora said. "How did you? Never mind just tell me when you are going to start this thing your about to do and I'll watch."Kairi said into the walkie talkie.

"Ok, ok I'm doing it now just watch at Roxas carefully, better yet you probably want to hide."Sora said into the walkie talkie. Kairi looked around, she decided to hide in the closet and hide from there. Sora tried his hardest. Roxas started to hear a voice in his head, it sounded like Sora. "When are you going to tell her?"The voice said. "Tell her what?"Roxas asked. "You should know by now."The voice said. "Tell who what?"Roxas asked. "Tell her, Namine."The voice said. Kairi tried to hold in her laugh. Roxas was just speaking in his sleep.

"Tell her what?"Roxas asked. "When.". "When what?". "When are you going to tell her you love her?"The voice asked. Roxas was speechless. "You love her right?"The voice asked. "Yes, I do."Roxas said. "Then plan the perfect time to tell her."The voice said. "When will that be?"Roxas asked. "Maybe on your trip to the Bahamas."The voice said. Roxas immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Next Roxas was indeed having a nightmare now, he couldn't sleep. The voice kept replaying in his head. "When are you going to tell her you love her? Do you love her?" That specific saying from that mysterious voice bothered him a lot. Roxas immediately sat up and started to heavily breath. He woke up Namine. "Roxas, whats wrong? And your breathing heavily."Namine said.

"Nam, I'm fine it was just a nightmare."Roxas said. Roxas and Namine both went back to sleep. Kairi rand downstairs to tell Sora everything that happened. "Sora what did you tell him?"Kairi asked. "I the mysterious voice supposedly asked him if he loves Nam."Sora said. "And?"Kairi asked. "Calm down he loves her, but I told him to plan the perfect time to tell him."Sora said.

"And that would be?"Kairi asked. "On our trip to the Bahamas."Sora said. "Wow, that was actually a good plan."Kairi said. "I know, for some reason I'm more wiser and smarter."Sora said. Far away into a distance someone was watching. "HA,ha I told you it would work!"The mysterious figure said. "Baka, you were suppose to give him the drink that supposed to make him stupid not smarter!"The other myterious figure yelled.

"You better shut up or we'll get caught."The mysterious figure said. "Yea right, Baka."The mysterious figure said and slapped him. The other mysterious figure fell out of the tree. "See, what you did teme I feel down."The mysterious figure yelled. Sora and Kairi heard a noise. Sora opened the door. "Hey you in the black cloak stop."Sora said. The mysterious figure stopped and stood nervously. "See, Kairi this guy sold me that delicious drink."Sora said.

Kairi took off the hood. "Demyx?"Kairi asked. "Uh, hi. Did you know Luxord is up in the tree and so is xaldin and saix, and xigbar, and, and."Demyx said. "So your saying pretty much the whole organization is up in that tree?"Kairi asked. "Uh, yea I'll be going now."Demyx said. "Wait I thought I killed you?"Sora asked. "I thought so too."Demyx said and walked off along with the other organization members. "Great now I have to beat the game all over again!"Sora yelled.

"Sora, no need they were just probably illusions come on let's go back inside."Kairi said and both of them walked inside.

❦------------------------------------------------------------------------------------❦

❦Next Chapter: Riku is that you?

❦Preview: "Riku is that you?"

"Hey guys how are you?"

"We're fine but this store you own it?"

"Yea, yea isn't it huge?"


End file.
